You Have New Message
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Post DoC. Beberapa hari sebelum pergantian tahun, para anggota AVALANCHE mengkhawatirkan Cloud yang kembali pergi. Setiap hari Cloud selalu mendapatkan telepon atau SMS dari sahabatnya yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. One-Shot. Cover not mine.


_Saia kembali ke fandom FF VII. Fuuuh, kangen deh. Anyway, tadiny saia mau bikin setting fic ini sebelum Advent Children, tapi, karena di Advent Children udah ada scene di mana pesan-pesan untuk Cloud dimainkan, jadi setting waktuny saia ganti setelah DoC. Sebetulny sih ada fic yang lain, tentang tahun baru juga, tapi entah kenapa feelny gak dapet, padahal itu main fokusny Yuffie sama Vincent *sigh* Oh well, mungkin buat tahun depan  
_

_Seluruh karakter yang muncul di sini milik Square-Enix, saia cuma minjem doang. Kalau udah selesai saia balikin lagi kok  
_

_AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

* * *

**Senin**

**Message received. Mon. 6.30 :** Selamat pagi Cloud, ini aku Marlene memakai telepon genggam Tifa, telepon di bar rusak dan Tifa belum sempat memperbaikinya, jadi semua telepon untuk pengirimanmu juga langsung ke teleponnya Tifa loh! Cloud, jangan lupa makan yah...

**Message received. Mon. 10.08 :** Cloud, ada orang yang meminta jasa pengantaranmu, akan aku kirim alamatnya nanti. (_Sigh_) Maaf karena aku belum sempat membenarkan telepon di bar, aku sudah minta Barret untuk mengurusnya.

**Text received. Mon. 10.39**

**From : Tifa**

Nyonya Scarlet, Kota Edge Sektor 2. Oh, tenang, itu bukan Scarlet yang dulu bekerja di ShinRa. Ngomong-ngomong, Cloud, apa kau mau merayakan tahun baru denganku?

**Text received. Mon. 10.430**

**From : Tifa**

Ma, maksudku dengan Marlene, Denzel dan yang lainnya? Beri aku kabar jika kau mau.

**Text send. Mon. 13.40**

**To : Tifa**

Aku tidak tahu, Tifa. Aku tidak bisa janji...

**Message received. Mon. 13.42** : Cloud, kau membalasa SMS Tifa! Maaf, Tifa sedang sibuk jadi aku yang memegang telepon genggam Tifa. Denzel sedang pergi jalan-jalan dengan Nanaki dan Shelke sedang bersama Reeve. Nampaknya sedang terjadi sesuatu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan Cloud? Kau bilang kau akan pulang ke rumah, lalu kenapa? (_Sob_) Oh, Tifa datang. Sudah dulu yah Cloud (_silence_), aku menyayangimu.

**Message received. Mon. 13.450 :** Cloud, apa tadi Marlene meneleponmu? (_Silence_) Maaf, itu bukan urusanku, hanya saja (_sigh_) Cloud, kami menunggu kepulanganmu. Aku kira setelah kau menemukan obat untuk Geostigma kau akan kembali ke rumah. Oh, ada pelanggan. Maaf Cloud, kita bicara, uh, maksudku, akan aku telepon lagi nanti. Dan semoga kau bisa menjawabnya lain kali.

**Message received. Mon. 15.20 :** Ini Reeve, apa kau sedang sibuk Cloud? WRO membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kalau sempat, tolong datang ke tempatku.

**Message received. Mon. 19.11 :** Tuan Cloud Strife? Ya, ini tentang pesanan pizzaAnda. Saya sudah berdiri di luar gereja sektor 5 selama satu jam lebih. Dan Anda tidak keluar-keluar. Bagaimana dengan pesanan Anda?

**Message received. Mon. 20.00 :** Clouuuuud, kenapa kau mengambil Materiaku?! Dengar yah, Materia itu aku dapatkan secara jujur! (_Silence_) Okeeeee, tidak juga... Tapi hei, orang itu tidak tahu kalau ada Materianya yang hilang! Aku tidak mau tahu, kembalikan Materiaku atau aku akan mencarimu!

**Message received. Mon. 23.20 :** (_Silence_) Yuffie memaksaku untuk menelepon, dan sebetulnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukannya. (_Silence_) Dia hanya ingin tahu apakah kau akan ikut pesta tahun baru di 7th Heaven atau tidak dan juga Materia yang kau ambil. Itu saja.

* * *

**Selasa**

**Message received. Tue. 9.12 :** Cloud, ini Reno. Uuuuh, sebetulnya agak susah juga bilangnya (_sigh_)dan sudaaaaah telat, tapi terima kasih. Kau tahu, karena telah mengalahkan Sephiroth untuk yang kedua kalinya. (_silence_) Ya, ya, kau tahu sudah lewat satu tahun. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan? Uh, aku rasa itu saja. Sampai jumpa.

**Message received. Tue. 17.09 :** Hei, ini Barret. Aku sudah memperbaiki telepon di bar. Kapan kau pulang ke sini? Marlene dan Denzel merindukanmu. _Heck, _apalagi Tifa! Dia mungkin menyangkalnya, tapi dia tidak pandai berbohong!

**Text received. Tue. 20.09**

**From : Klient**

Tuan Cloud Strife, terima kasih. Paket sudah saya terima, pembayaran Anda akan segera saya kirim. Senang bisa bekerja dengan Anda.

**Text send. Tue. 20.40**

**To : Klient**

Terima kasih, pembayaran telah aku terima.

* * *

**Rabu**

**Message received. Wed. 8.09 :** Cloud, ini Denzel (_silence_) kapan kau pulang? Aku sudah agak membaik. Apa kita akan merayakan tahun baru bersama?

**Message received. Wed. 13.45 :** Ya, kau sedang mendengarkan suara Rufus Shinra (_tsk_) aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Reeve, membangun WRO. Aku dengar dia mengajakmu bergabung? Bagaimana jika kau bergabung dengan ShinRa? Akan aku bayar tinggi, jadi kau tidak perlu menjadi bocah kurir lagi.

**Message received. Wed. 16.06 :** Cloud, ini Cait Sith. (_chuckle_) tenang, boneka ini tidak bergerak sendiri. Seperti biasa Reeve mengendalikannya. Ya, aku terjebak di sebuah rapat sehingga tidak bisa menghubungi secara langsung. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat telepeon dari Tseng, ada seorang yang mengincar Rufus. Mereka meminta bantuan WRO (_sigh_) tetapi nampaknya Rufus tidak mau menerima bantuan kita. (_Silence_) Berhati-hati di luar sana, Cloud. Jika kau mati, akan ada yang sangat sedih karenanya.

* * *

**Kamis**

**Message received. Thu. 12.59 :** Clouuuuuuuuuud, brengseeeeek! Kenapa lama sekali kau mengantar barangku? Aku membutuhkan barang itu untuk membetulkan Shera. Jika tiga jam lagi kau tidak datang, kau tidak akan aku bayar!

Message received. Thu. 16.16: Cloud,kau benar-benar membuatku emosi! Kenapa (_knocking sound_) _siapa itu? Shera, aku sedang _(_long pause_) Cloud Strife, kau benar-benar brengsek! Kalau aku sudang mengantarkan paket itu dari jam delapan pagi, kenapa tidak bilang kepadaku! _Cid, sudahlah, yang penting paketmu sudah datang. Shera, aku SEDANG bicara dengan Cloud!_ _Cepat buatkan aku teh! _(_Sigh_) Oke Cloud, kau akan mendapatkan bayaranmu. Tapi lain kali, aku harap kau meneleponku atau paling tidak mengirimku pesan.

**Text send Thu. 20.09**

**To : Cid**

Akan aku ingat itu.

**Text received. Thu. 20.10**

**From : Cid**

Cloud, kau ^*%^%^$%$&&! Kenapa kau baru mengrimku pesan sekarang?!

**Text received. Tue. 20.13**

**From : Cid**

Cloud, aku tahu kau membaca SMS ini!

**Text received. Tue. 20.20**

**From : Cid**

Cloud... Oke, terserah. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti Yuffie yang SMS-nya tidak pernah dibalas oleh Vinny. Dan itu membuatku merasa aneh...

**Message received. Thu. 22.50 :** Cloud, ya ini Reno lagi. Uh, kau tahu, tadi siang aku bertemu dengan Tifa di supermarket. Dia tampaknya terkejut melihat seorang anggota TURKS pergi belanja (tertawa). Dia bertanya apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu belakangan ini. Jangan katakan kalian bertengkar? (_Sigh_) Padahal kalian belum menikah, tetapi kenapa kau sering kabur dari rumah sih? (_Silence_) Ah, dia juga mengundang para TURKS yang lainnya, ya bahkan mengundang Rufus, untuk menghadiri pesta tahun baru di 7th Heaven. Ya uhh, hanya ingin memberi tahumu saja, agar kau tidak kaget jika melihat para TURKS di sana.

* * *

**Jumat**

**Text received. Fri. 07.09**

**From : Tifa**

Cloud, apa kau akan pulang ke rumah besok? Tifa, Papa, Denzel dan yang lainnya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pesta besok.

**Message received. Fri. 12.12 :** Cloud, kalau kau mau ke pesta nanti malam apa aku boleh menitip bir? Tifa tidak mengizinkanku meminum stok di bar (_tsk_).

**Text received. Fri. 12.20**

**From : Barret**

Aku lupa, tolong sekalian belian _coke _untuk Marlene dan Denzel. Akan aku ganti nanti uangnya.

**Message received. Fri. 13.48 :** Cloud, hei, hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau akan pulang ke sini nanti malam? (_Silence_) Uh, baiklah, sampai nanti malam. Oh uh, tadi Barret mengatakan agar kau tidak lupa dengan pesananannya. Maaf, tapi stok bir di bar memang hampir habis, aku belum sempat beli lagi. Oh, Marlene ingin bicara...

Clouuuud, ini aku! Hei, kau di mana sekarang? Kau tahu, tadi Nanaki berhasil mengagetkan Shelke yang sedang tertidur (tertawa). Itu ide Yuffie, mereka sedang bermain _truth or dare_, aku tidak diizinkan main. Jadi yang main hanya Yuffie, Reno, Rude, Nanaki dan Paman Cid saja. Kau percaya itu Cloud, para TURKS yang dulu musuh Papa sekarang sedang membantu persiapan pesta! (Terkekeh) Aku harap kau datang malam ini, Cloud. Oh, sudah dulu yah, nampaknya Paman Cid menantang Yuffie untuk mengungkapkan perasannya kepada Paman Vincent!

**Text received. Fri. 19.20**

**From : Cid**

Hei bocah jabrik, kau tidak mau ikut pesta? Dan Barret bilang seharusnya KAU membawa bir, pfff, sial, berarti malam iniaku akan merayakan tahun baru dengan teh, lagi.

**Text received. Fri. 20.20**

**From : Barret**

Cloud, ini Marlene. Kau di mana? Aku ingin merayakan tahun baru bersamamu. Cepat pulang yah, kami semua merindukanmu...

**Message received. Fri. 22.20 :** Marlene dan Denzel masih menunggumu, Cloud... (_Silence_) Akan aku bilang kepada mereka kalau kau sedang sibuk. Hati-hati di luar sana...

**Message received. Fri. 22.27 :** Cloud, berhenti menjadi pengecut dan ke sini sekarang juga! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau telah melukai tiga orang yang sangat menyayangimu! Sialan, bahkan Marlene sampai pergi ke kamar sambil menangis! _Barret, jangan berteriak, nanti kau semakin membuat Marlene bersedih! Aku tidak peduli Yuffie, bocah yang satu ini harus dihajar supaya dia berhenti kabur! Hei, Tifa, aku belum _(_line dead_)

**Message received. Fri. 23.10 :** Cloud (_sigh_) maaf soal Barret tadi, tapi, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk datang ke sini. Marlene dan Denzel memang sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu, tapi aku mengerti jika kau tidak bisa datang. Aku terpaksa membiarkan Barret mengambil minuman dari bar (tertawa) aku... Aku hanya tidak mengerti, Cloud. Kenapa kau pergi lagi? Bukankah setahun silam kau pergi untuk mencari obat Geositgma? Dan sekarang kau sudah menemukannya, kenapa (_sigh_) kenapa kau pergi lagi? Aku...

**Fri. 23.10 :** Tifa, kau di mana?

"Cloud! Kau, kau mengangkat teleponku..."

"Kau di mana sekarang?"

"Ah, oh, di tanah kosong di belakang bar. Aku harus keluar dari sana, aku, tidak merasa enak dengan yang lainnya."

"Tadi kau bertanya kenapa aku pergi..."

"(Gulp) Iya..."

"Bisa kau menoleh ke belakang sebentar?"

"Hah, memangnya kenapa...?"

Belum selesai kalimat Tifa, bibirnya telah tersegel dengan bibir Cloud yang pucat. Bersamaan dengan terdengar bunyi lonceng tepat jam dua belas malam. "A, apa..." Tifa tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya lagi, sekarang karena dia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Karena aku merasa belum cukup kuat untuk melindungimu, Marlene dan juga Denzel. Aku," Cloud memalingkan wajahnya. Tetapi tangan lembut Tifa menyentuh dagunya, memaksa Cloud untuk menatap Tifa tepat di matanya. "aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi kepada kalian karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi kalian..."

"Oh, Cloud..."

"Tapi aku sadar, aku memang tidak kuat untuk melindungi kalian bertiga. Tapi kalianlah kekuatanku, dukungan serta bantuan kalian yang membuatku menjadi kuat. Aku menyadari itu ketika bertarung dengan Sephiroth setahun silam," Cloud memberikan senyum sedih. "dan ketika membantu Vincent melawan Deepground, aku semakin tersadar, aku tidak bisa kuat jika hanya sendiri. Selama ini aku pergi untuk membuktikannya, apakah aku memang tidak kuat jika sendiri, dan ternyata itu betul. Aku tidak berdaya tanpa kalian. Oleh sebab itu, maukah kalian menjadi sumber kekuatanku?"

Senyum Tifa semakin lebar, tanpa sadar dia mengusap pipi Cloud. "Tentu saja Cloud, tentu saja. Itulah gunanya keluarga bukan?"

Cloud menarik tubuh Tifa ke dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Tifa..."

"Selamat datang di rumah, Cloud."

Cloud melepaskan pelukannya, ia menyentuh kedua pipi Tifa dengan tangannya. "Aku pulang, Tifa..."


End file.
